1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally concerns a tool, such as a knife, having a replaceable and selectively positionable tool accessory, such as a blade. In particular, the present invention is applicable to knives which are useful to remove broken or damaged vehicle windshields. Such removal is attained by using the knife to cut the sealant or bonding material, usually a polyurethane material, which engages the peripheral edge of the windshield to retain it in an opening in the vehicle. Such knives are usually referred to in the art as cold knives.
2. Related Art
Cold knives are well known in the art as exemplified by a sales brochure published by A.N. Designs, Inc., of Torrington, Conn., entitled “UltraWiz Auto Glass Tools”. In addition, see pages 20-33 of the 2003 catalog of Equalizer Industries, Inc. of Round Rock, Tex. Generally, knives with removable and replaceable blades are well known in the art.